


The Tension in a Coiled Spring

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Daddy Kink, F/M, Ficlet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Robot/Human Relationships, Slight Incestuous Tone, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: The first time Alita was involved in a fight, her whole life changed. She could remember nothing and, yet, she had this instinct to fight - to lash out. The rage boiling within her became a ball of tension - instinctively, she soon learned how to release this tension - through sex; sex with the only person she truly loved and trusted.





	The Tension in a Coiled Spring

Doctor Ido knew that this moment would come. He knew that the very first time Alita would engage in combat - the very first time she would _feel_ the desire to fight surging through her robotic veins - taste the taste of blood - that she would feel _this_ desire too.

Initially, she was so unaware of everything in her new surroundings, but she was learning quickly - all too quickly - and feeling _feelings_ all too quickly: the feelings of curiosity; the feelings of excitement; the feelings of anger; the feelings of _lust_.

The fury was beginning to rise within her. She had soon seen that there was as much bad in this world as good, if not more. Seeing that Ido was a hunter-warrior, she wanted nothing more than to join him - to stamp out evil. The tension inside her was, quite literally, like several coiled springs, sticking in her mechanism.

As a man of medicine and healing, he knew how this tension could be released. He knew a great deal more about Alita than he was willing to let on. Her body was designed to emulate a real human girl's body and, in being so, was thoroughly capable of having sexual intercourse - after all, it was the most _natural, human_ way of relieving such tensions.

The doctor tried to put these inappropriate thoughts out of his mind. But he _couldn't_ for long. She pinned his hands to either side of him as she straddled him on the bed. This was what lovers did, she reasoned with herself - and she loved _Ido_. Her hands were so quick that, in the time she spent undressing his lower half - had he moved - she could have moved _twice_ as fast, forcing his hands back once again. She had the power to break his arms. And so he stayed where he was, unable to protest.

He was ashamed to say that this may not have been the _only_ thing stopping him from protesting. There hadn't been anybody since his wife - he'd devoted his life to his _work_ \- but he couldn't remember, with some regret, the last time his job had ever given him such satisfaction as _this_. His human organ was as hard as any cyborg appendage. Alita didn't have to coax him.

And when she enveloped his erection within her rubber-coated metal folds, firm and tight - self-lubricating and built for purpose - it took all of his strength not to look at her naked android body, perfectly proportioned, curves which were beautifully moulded. He couldn't let her see that he was enjoying this; it was a practice purely for draining Alita's pent-up tension and rage.

Her digits roamed his lower abdomen, soothingly, as if to thank him, and they were smooth and cold to the touch. They made him shudder; he was close. He tried to tell himself it was _wrong_ \- she was like a daughter to him - but  _that_ only brought him closer. Although, the creature in question was not nearly as young as she looked - her technology was over three hundred years old. Her hands were no longer pinning his to the mattress and yet, still, he remained in the same position. Now, it was his own conscience which was enslaving him. He was too scared to move, too scared to know what it would say about him if he did; what it would say about him if he _indulged_ himself.

He had to tell himself - this was about _Alita_ and her _needs_. But when his eyes began to shift behind their spectacles, slowly meeting with Alita's intense stare, captivated by her gaze as she rode him - and when his hands reached forward to cup and caress armoured breasts - it soon became apparent that this was about _more_ than simply Alita's needs; it was becoming about _his_ also.

"No," he thought, convincing himself with silent words, "This is for Alita..."

He spilled inside of her receptacle, slowly,  _agonisingly_ , and with a stifled moan. "Ah... ahh... Alita," he gasped, breathless and overcome by the sheer sensation of it, "Alita... My girl..." She carefully dismounted him.

There were no hugs; there were no kisses - he thought perhaps that Alita didn't know that there _should_ be - but, then again, it was probably for the best that she _didn't_. The doctor held her hand for a brief, fleeting moment, before letting it drop. She then turned away and walked back to her room, not looking back to smile, or even to acknowledge. Ido continued to lie there, however, feeling slightly _bereft_ , and empty inside; it would be _some_ time until he would find the strength to _move_.


End file.
